1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to image processing apparatuses, image processing systems, and methods for controlling image processing apparatuses and systems.
2. Description of the Related Art
Single image processing apparatuses that provide information processing terminals connected thereto via interfaces (I/Fs) with a plurality of functions, including a printer function, a scanner function, and a facsimile (hereinafter, referred to as a FAX) function, are well known as multifunction devices. To use these image processing apparatuses on the information processing terminals, driver software for the printer, scanner, and FAX needs to be installed in each of the information processing terminals in most cases.
The Microsoft Windows® operating system (OS) includes a plug and play function for automatically detecting the device type of the image processing apparatus connected to the information processing apparatus and automatically installing a driver appropriate for the detected device type. The plug and play function allows a device ID to be acquired from the image processing apparatus and a driver corresponding to the device ID to be installed (Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2003-216378).
Unfortunately, since a single device ID has a plurality of corresponding drivers, an operator needs to select drivers to be installed and install drivers individually. In other words, the plug and play function is not easy for operators to use.
Furthermore, if the same logical interface is shared by a plurality of functions each having a corresponding device driver, header information for identifying a command needs to be added. In addition, the information processing apparatus needs to be constructed so as to refer to the command header section. In short, the performance in both the information processing terminal and the image processing apparatus is degraded due to a complicated control procedure and increased overhead.
Some image processing apparatuses have a USB (universal serial bus) HUB to which a printer function, a FAX function, and a scanner function are connected. However, these image processing apparatuses are generally expensive.